


Last One

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT/Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka hari ketika cahayanya kembali setelah pergi ke Amerika meninggalkannya tanpa pemberitahuan akan tiba. Luka yang digoreskan oleh Kagami lima tahun yang lalu masih membekas dan semakin lebar tatkala dia tahu alasan sebenarnya pemuda itu pulang ke Jepang./BL!KagaKuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: BL, AT, OOC, typo(s)

Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang, hari di mana kedua mata kepalanya sendiri menangkap sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Hari di mana cahayanya yang telah pergi hampir lima tahun lamanya kini kembali lagi menampakkan dirinya.

Pemuda bersurai biru terang itu hanya mampu bergeming. Meskipun hatinya mendadak terasa diremas-remas, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, meskipun keinginan ingin memeluk seorang Kagami Taiga begitu menggebu-gebu, namun kali ini dia hanya diam—memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya.

"Hai, Kuroko. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Mendengar suara berat itu mau tak mau membuat seluruh pikiran sang pemuda melayang ke hari-hari saat mereka masih menjadi _partner_ cahaya-bayangan tim Seirin. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu membuang wajahnya, tidak sudi menatap orang yang sudah seenaknya mengucapkan kata putus tanpa alasan lalu pergi begitu saja ke Amerika tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Maka dari itu dia kembali menyibukkan diri membereskan buku gambar anak-anak di ruang kelasnya. Kebetulan hari ini dia pulang terakhir, guru-guru TK lainnya sudah pulang lebih dulu darinya.

Dia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Sekuat tenaga terus menyugestikan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang, di mana suara derap langkah kaki terdengar begitu jelas dan menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau sibuk?"

Pemuda dengan nama kecil Tetsuya itu menghela napas berat. Dia berdiri dan meletakkan pensil warna yang telah tersusun rapi ke rak di dekat jendela.

"Kuroko."

Demi Tuhan, kenapa pemuda bersurai dwiwarna itu ingin sekali mengajaknya bicara?

Pemilik netra biru itu mempercepat kerjanya. Dia membereskan bangku-bangku sebelum akhirnya mengambil ranselnya dan menuju rak sepatu di pinggir pintu.

Tepat ketika orang yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara menahan lengannya erat.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Dengan kasar, Kuroko menepis cengkeraman pemuda itu. Dia memakai sepatunya asal dan bersiap pergi dari sana ketika lagi-lagi lengannya ditahan.

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, memberikan tatapan sinis yang entah mempan atau tidak. "Lepas," titahnya dingin.

"Bisa kita bicara? Kupikir ada sesuatu yang belum selesai selama lima tahun ini."

Boleh Kuroko tertawa? Oh, jadi ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang menganggap ada yang belum selesai. Lancang sekali pemuda bernama Taiga ini. Pergi begitu saja, kembali lima tahun kemudian, lalu mengajaknya bicara seolah-olah hal yang belum selesai itu hanya sebuah hutang mentraktir minuman kaleng.

Kuroko menepisnya lagi. Dia berjalan menjauh dan berusaha mempercepat langkahnya—tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda yang dia hindari dari tadi kini kembali mengejarnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah! Tapi tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Kini langkah cepatnya berubah menjadi lari. Dia ingin menghindar, tidak mau bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tidak mau kembali melihat wajah itu lagi. Sang bayangan tidak mau perasaan yang sudah dia kubur dengan susah payah kembali muncul ke permukaan karena dirinya mulai gila—haus akan kasih sayang.

_Grep._

Sial. Dia lupa kalau cahayanya itu adalah mantan pemain basket kebanggaan SMA mereka dulu. Kecepatan larinya sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Kumohon. Dengarkan aku dan kita selesaikan masalah kita berdua."

Bagaimana caranya bernapas? Kenapa ketika dirinya tadi menerima sebuah pelukan mendadak seolah-olah ada kejut listrik yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya?

Dia tidak mau terjatuh lebih dalam lagi—sungguh, dia tidak akan mau patah hati untuk kedua kalinya, itu menyakitkan.

Namun seharusnya dia tidak menghindar. Kejelasan adalah hal yang dia tunggu selama ini, bukan?

Masih dalam pelukan sang cahaya, dengan suara yang terdengar serak nan parau, Kuroko membalas, "Ya. Kita ke apartemenku sekarang—tidak jauh dari sini."

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Last One © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Pemuda bersurai secerah langit musim panas itu berjalan di depan, mendahului sang Harimau yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dia berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu bernomor tiga tujuh. Suara gemerincing kunci yang beradu terdengar sebelum akhirnya di detik berikutnya pintu tersebut pun terbuka.

"Masuk," ujar Kuroko singkat. Dia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Pemuda itu masuk lebih dulu dan menaruh ranselnya di satu-satunya sofa tunggal di sana. Matanya melirik sekilas. "Mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja. Hanya air mineral juga tak apa-apa," Kagami menarik ujung bibirnya, berusaha tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Kebetulan tadi pagi aku bikin jus—dan kebanyakan. Mau?"

"Boleh."

Pemuda itu membuka kulkas yang terletak di samping _kitchen set_. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah botol plastik dengan merek yang cukup terkenal sebelum menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua gelas yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Selesai, dia kembali menuju ruang tengah dan menghampiri sang pemuda yang kini duduk di sofa panjang di depan TV.

"Ini," ujar Kuroko sembari menaruh gelas bagian pemuda itu di atas meja. Dirinya sendiri duduk di samping Kagami, mengambil jarak agak jauh, dan meminum jus jambu yang sempat dia buat sebelum pergi ke TK.

Diam-diam, dengan ujung gelas yang masih menempel di bibirnya, dia melirik ke samping. Menatap profil samping dari pemuda yang dulu dia cintai setengah mati. Tak ada yang berubah selain rahang dan gurat wajah yang lebih tegas dibanding beberapa tahun yang lalu. Terlihat lebih dewasa, selebihnya tetap sama.

"Boleh aku memulai pembicaraan kita?" Kagami menaruh gelasnya yang telah kosong dan menoleh ke samping. Mempertemukan dua netra yang sudah tak saling menatap setelah dia pergi ke Negeri Paman Sam sana.

Lawan bicara Kagami itu mengangguk. Dia menaruh gelas yang isinya baru dihabiskan setengah. "Silakan."

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari pemuda di sampingnya. Kuroko tak ambil pusing, dia memilih menatap ke depan, tidak mau repot-repot untuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jadi ... aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan dulu," jeda sejenak sebelum pemuda yang masih setia memakai kalung berbandul cincin itu kembali melanjutkan, "aku memutuskan hubungan kita karena—jujur—aku tidak bisa melakukan hubungan jarak jauh."

Kuroko menahan napasnya. Dugaannya selama ini benar.

"Selain itu ...," netra merah mantan pengguna _jersey_ bernomor 10 itu melirik ke kiri, "aku tahu hubungan kita ini tidak akan direstui oleh orang tuaku maupun orang tuamu—jadi aku memilih berhenti."

Kali ini dia tidak dapat lagi menatap lurus, dia menoleh ke samping, di mana dia menemukan pemuda yang sedang bercerita itu juga sama-sama sedang menatap dirinya. "'Berhenti'?" dia bertanya tanpa sadar, "kau menyerah?"

"Kuroko, aku dan kau tahu apa risiko dari hubungan ini sebelumnya," penyandang nama Taiga itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, kaki kirinya dia tekuk di atas sofa sedangkan kaki satunya dibiarkan terjulur ke lantai. Dia menatap sang bayangan, mencengkeram kedua pundaknya—memaksanya untuk menghadap dirinya langsung.

"Aku kembali untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu sebelum terlambat. Orang tuaku ingin aku kembali ke Amerika dan menjalani hidup yang lebih terjamin di sana. Dan soal tidak memberitahumu tentang keberangkatanku ...," terdengar helaan napas kecil darinya, "... aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk hal itu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau sedih setelah kuputuskan tanpa alasan."

Bisa dia rasakan dengan jelas bahwa tubuh orang yang sedang dia cengkeram bahunya itu bergetar hebat. Ditambah lagi dengan sang pemuda yang meringis dan menatapnya penuh luka.

Dia tahu, lubang di hati pemuda itu kembali tercipta karenanya.

"Lalu? Kau tidak kembali hanya untuk meminta maaf, kan? Aku tahu kau masih punya alasan lain."

Ini dia. Inilah alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia rela-rela pulang ke Jepang hanya untuk menemui orang yang sudah dia tinggalkan selama kurang lebih lima tahun tanpa kabar.

Ujung bibir mantan _ace_ Seirin itu tertarik beberapa senti. Dia memaksakan senyumannya terlihat wajar—walau di mata Kuroko senyuman itu menyimpan berjuta kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Aku akan menikah,"—tak adakah cara merenggut napas yang lebih baik selain kabar bahwa orang yang kau cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain?

"MBA. Di klub, hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Sekarang anakku sudah berusia empat bulan."

Tak adakah cara mematahkan hati dan menghancurkan perasaan yang lebih baik dari ini?

Kuroko membuang wajahnya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. "... oh," balasnya tak niat.

"Kuroko."

"Hanya itu, kan? Kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini? Urusan kita sudah selesai, bukan?"

Kagami Taiga menahan napasnya. Salah satu reaksi yang sudah dia duga sebelumnya. Tapi dia belum mau pergi. Pemuda itu masih ingin di sini—setidaknya sebelum dia menghilang dari kehidupan Kuroko selamanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, dia menarik pemuda bernama Tetsuya itu ke dalam pelukannya—merengkuhnya erat. "Tidak, aku belum mau pergi," bisiknya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang mantan kekasih, "aku masih mau di sini. Sampai besok—ketika pesawatku datang—aku masih ingin di sini, menghabiskan waktu terakhirku sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari kehidupanmu."

"Lepas," Kuroko memberontak, dia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya, "jangan peluk aku. Kau akan menikah, tolong lepaskan aku. Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi."

"Kuroko kumohon, biarkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Kagami mempererat pelukannya, menahan sang pemuda yang memberontak di pelukannya.

"Lepas kubilang."

"Tidak."

"Kagami- _kun_."

"Kumohon."

Sudah cukup. Kuroko Tetsuya lelah. Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk memberontak lagi setelah lubang kosong di hatinya yang berusaha dia tutup serapat mungkin kini terbuka begitu mudahnya hanya karena sebuah pelukan dan kata-kata manis.

Dia menyandarkan keningnya di bahu tegap sang cahaya. Tangannya terkulai lemas dan bibir bawahnya dia gigit, menahan gejolak rindu yang begitu membuncah di dadanya.

_Tes._

Emosi yang selama ini dia simpan selama beberapa tahun pun akhirnya pecah juga. Dan pelukan hangat yang dulu dia terima setiap harinya kini kembali dia rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu ...," bibirnya berucap lemah, "tak bisakah kau di sini dan hidup bersamaku selamanya?"

Lawan bicaranya tak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya menerima dekapan yang lebih erat daripada sebelumnya.

"Ini yang terakhir, kan?" Kuroko kembali buka suara, "tolong ... untuk malam ini, aku ingin kita melewati malam bersama. Setidaknya, aku punya kenangan sebelum akhirnya kita benar-benar berpisah."

Jeda sedikit, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali meneruskannya dengan suara berbisik, "Tetsuya—panggil aku 'Tetsuya' hanya untuk malam ini."

"Iya. Apapun, kuturuti permintaanmu."

**X.x.X**

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali—menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke matanya. Netranya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam sembilan; artinya dia sudah telat untuk mengajar di TK tempat dia bekerja.

Ah sudahlah, masa bodoh. Keadaannya juga kacau. Absen hanya untuk hari ini dia rasa tidak apa-apa—selain itu, SD tempatnya mencari nafkah juga kebetulan sedang libur.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap sisi kasurnya yang kosong. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, kotak memori yang khusus menyimpan ingatan antara dirinya dan Kagami Taiga terbuka dan memutar kembali kenangan kemarin malam. Kenangan saat pemuda yang masih dia cintai sampai sekarang terus membisikkan kata cinta tanpa henti.

"Ah ... seharusnya aku senang," sekuat tenaga dia menenangkan dirinya. Matanya tak boleh memanas dan melelehkan air mata seperti kemarin. Bukankah mengetahui pemuda itu ternyata masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya adalah hal yang bagus? Tak seharusnya dia merasa sedih.

Meskipun dalam kenyataannya hatinya kembali terasa kosong.

Kasurnya dingin, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Selimut yang mengekspos dada bidangnya itu kembali dia angkat. Pemuda bersurai biru terang itu memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap sisi kasur yang dia yakini ditinggali oleh orang itu beberapa jam sebelum dia terbangun. Kedua netranya kembali terpejam.

Kuroko Tetsuya berniat kembali tidur, menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh seorang Kagami Taiga.

.

.

.

'Seratus tahun lagi—ketika masa reinkarnasi tiba, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebagai perempuan.'

'Sampai saat itu datang, kumohon kau bersabar menungguku. Aku akan mencarimu dan mengulang kisah cinta antara kita berdua.'

**Owari**


	2. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: BL, AT, OOC, typo(s)

_Ckrek_.

Kamera SLR itu berhasil memotret sang objek untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis mungil berambut biru terang bergelombang yang berada di balik lensa itu tersenyum senang. Jemarinya bergerak menekan tombol kamera, membiarkannya menatap hasil jepretannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Lumayan banyak yang bagus.

"Ah, semoga _sensei_ menyukainya. Aku sudah susah payah ke taman dan mencari objek yang bagus," rambutnya yang terkuncir dua itu bergoyang halus saat angin musim semi menggelitik tubuhnya.

Tugas pelajaran Bahasa Jepang kali ini adalah membuat paragraf deskripsi. Dengan seenaknya gurunya itu menyuruh seluruh muridnya memotret sebuah objek atau pemandangan untuk ditempel di buku tugas dan dideskripsikan sebagus mungkin. Maka dari itu dia di sini, di tengah lautan manusia yang sedang asyik-asyiknya merayakan _hanami_.

Berhubung objek fotonya sudah banyak, dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acaranya ini. Tangannya merogoh tas kamera yang tersampir di pundak kanannya, berniat mencari penutup lensa.

Sampai akhirnya tiga detik kemudian, wajahnya dihiasi raut panik. "Tunggu, di mana penutup lensa—"

"Mencari ini?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah tangan terjulur, memegang penutup lensa yang diyakini adalah miliknya. Kedua netranya menyusuri lengan itu sampai akhirnya permata birunya bertemu dengan permata merah yang hampir tertutup poni.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih," dia mengambilnya sopan dan tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Kutemukan di dekat jembatan dan tak sengaja melihatmu. Kau satu-satunya yang memegang kamera SLR di sini, jadi kupikir itu punyamu," jelas pemuda itu tanpa diminta.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, kedua pipi gadis itu menghangat. Dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan senyumnya yang semakin merekah.

"Sedang _hanami_?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Tidak. Aku sedang memotret untuk tugas sekolahku. Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Keluargaku baru pindah ke Tokyo dua hari yang lalu. Ngomong-ngomong, mau menemani jalan-jalan tidak? Aku tidak hapal daerah sini."

"Boleh kok. Aku juga sudah selesai."

.

.

.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga, lima belas tahun. Kau?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, lima belas tahun juga. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal. Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik."

"Ah, iya."

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Fanfic KagaKuro keduaku, fanfic belok pertamaku, dan sejujurnya aku nggak bisa dibilang fujo juga sih. Soalnya aku nggak bisa nerima setiap tipe pairing belok dan nggak bisa baca fanfiksi belok senyaman fanfiksi lurus dengan beberapa alasan.
> 
> Pernah baca ShotaKuroko? Doujin KagaKuro yang beneran bikin doki-doki karena keimutan mereka, aksi lucu Seirin, dan kompaknya Seirin ngejaga Kuroko yang hilang ingatan sementara xD. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sana, walau sebenernya kalau diliat-liat nggak ada hubungannya.
> 
> Sebelumnya, di sini pada tau MBA (Married by Accident) itu apa, kan? Jadi ceritanya Kagami 'nggak sengaja' pas dia main ke klub. Taunya malah berakhir kayak gitu. Ditunggu dulu sampai anaknya lahir, baru ceritanya dia mau nikahin tuh cewek.
> 
> Oke, berhubung nggak ada lagi yang mau aku omongin, catatan kecilnya diudahin aja ya.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
